Cualquier lugar
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: En un mundo donde las diferencias existen, no queda más opción que crear un lugar donde el amor logre prevalecer...


A la luz de la luna llena, esa única luz que iluminaba tenuemente la oscura noche, la noche donde dos jóvenes habían acordado encontrarse después de un largo tiempo de distancia, sin pronunciar palabra se saludaban con la mirada, sus ojos llenos de alegría y emoción parecían hablar por si mismos lo que sus corazones sentían, de esa nostalgia combinada de alivio, la reconfortante sensación de encontrarse nuevamente a la persona que tanto anhelabas ver, a ese alguien por quien cada noche el desvelo era prioridad, en la que la mente divagaba en fantasías de encuentros, conversaciones tontas del convivir diario, sintiendo el corazón entristecerse al pensar en la posibilidad de un futuro juntos que talvez no se cumpliría. Tener a la persona que amas frente a ti, era lo que los dos sentían en sus seres, de forma mutua sin expresarlo con palabras. Paso a paso se acercaban, la timidez era evidente después de su primer encuentro no tuvieron mucho tiempo de hablar seriamente, cada uno defendiendo su mundo, defendiendo su naturaleza, pero sin querer separarse de nuevo darían tregua a sus posturas.

-Deberíamos hablar...- Aclaraba con cierta timidez Yuu al notar como los segundos pasaban y las palabras no parecían fluir entre los dos.

-A eso vine.- Refutó el otro con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se acercaban lentamente.

-No pensaras matarme ¿Verdad?- Murmuró el vampiro con una sarcástica sonrisa mientras se veía más de cerca el leve sonrojo de su amigo.

-Claro que no, eres mi familia...- Dijo con mala cara su amigo al escuchar tan absurda insinuación, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era tan absurda, era natural el ser rivales ahora pero sus vínculos de amistad eran más fuertes.

-¿Familia de un vampiro?- Murmuró el rubio con una casi burlona sonrisa.

-No sé qué haré, pero buscaré la forma de deshacerte de esa maldición.- Era la especie de promesa de Yuu acercándose a su amigo de repente, mirándolo con firmeza haciendo que esas palabras sonaran esperanzadoras a sus oídos, pero de inmediato entraba el razón pues no había marcha atrás en su cambio de naturaleza.

-¿Maldición...?- Masculló entre dientes con algo de pesar, al entender que no había nada más imposible que quitar esa supuesta maldición. -Más bien fue el precio a pagar por mi ingenuidad.- Concluía con una mirada de melancolía y resignación, pues a su mente volvía esa noche que terminó en un doloroso desastre.

-El precio a pagar por mi libertad.- Dijo con igual semblante el pelinegro, su mirada se tornaba más triste con los recuerdos que su mente le presentaba. -La vida de los que apreciaba, de mi familia... fue lo que costó mi libertad- Murmuraba frustrado apretando los puños, mientras cerraba los ojos esas indolentes imágenes de su nueva familia ser asesinados uno por uno en esa sangrienta noche, Mika al notar el tormento de su más preciado amigo lo abrazó dulcemente como cuando lo hacían de niños.

-No pienses en eso...- Le susurró al oído mientras sus brazos lo acogían con dulzura, tratando de darle consuelo. -El destino y la suerte solo jugó un poco a tu favor- Le seguía susurrando y sentía como su amigo lo abrazaba también, pero con algo de desesperación como conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

-Deberías odiarme por dejarte ahí, esa noche...- Hablaba con dificultad el joven humano, sintiendo como en su garganta se formaba una especie de nudo que le impedía hablar.

-Te hubiera odiado si te quedabas- Aclaraba con seriedad el rubio tomando su rostro cariñosamente lo acariciaba, el otro más sonrojado lo miraba fijamente, tal vez su amigo era ahora un vampiro pero no lo parecía, su corazón parecía siendo humano, no parecía un insensible y frio vampiro.

-Si mi vida era el precio para que tu vivieras libre, lo haría mil veces sin pensarlo.- Le hablaba con una sonrisa el rubio mientras lo miraba con ternura, el otro al escuchar tan hermosa declaración se confundió un poco, pero no era una sensación de incomodidad, solo era un extraño sentir, nadie antes le había dicho tales palabras, o alguien que mostrara tanta importancia y devoción a su miserable vida.

-No sé si eso me reconforta o me llena de culpa.- Murmuró como respuesta a esa aclaración, ambos parecían romper distancia en sus rostros levemente sonrojados.

-No te culpes...- Le susurraba con una sonrisa. -El verte nuevamente es suficiente para mí, para ser feliz otra vez.- Aclaraba con una sincera y cálida sonrisa, esa sonrisa que en los últimos años se había borrado de sus labios, se sentía tan feliz de verlo y que con su presencia le comprobara que no era un vampiro totalmente, pues su corazón todavía acelerarse con un simple acercamiento, con solo tenerlo cerca.

-Recuerdas que siempre sonreía...- Hablaba el rubio sin apartar la mirada de ese bello rostro que sus manos acariciaban con tanta delicadeza.

-Si lo recuerdo...- Respondió el otro con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando esos días felices del pasado.

-Mi sonrisa murió esa noche, murió cuando renací en este ser...- Aclaraba con aire nostálgico el vampiro recordando el dolor de su renacimiento, esa frialdad que despertó en su ser, como moría su humanidad para convertirse en lo que tanto odiaba, un vampiro.

-¿Y ahora vas a decir que revivió al verme?- Cuestionó el otro al notar esa mirada casi perdida de su amigo que no lo soltaba, al escuchar esa pregunta con timidez sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza sin mencionar palabra.

-Idiota...- Avergonzado refutaba el pelinegro esa respuesta, instintivamente ambos rozaron sus labios, de inmediato se separaron, pero tampoco rompieron distancia, solo sus miradas avergonzadas se cruzaban entre sí.

-Es peligroso el solo hecho de estar aquí.- Dijo Yuu como tratando de dar una excusa para continuar con ese inocente beso. -Somos dos mundos distintos ahora...- Seguía diciendo con timidez, aunque no entendía él por qué era tímido, si estaba con la persona que más apreciaba.

-Podemos ser uno, ¿Por qué te quedas con los humanos que solo quieren usarte?- Cuestionaba con duda el vampiro, mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo mismo digo de ti... ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- Fue la respuesta del otro con certeza, cambiando su timidez por valentía. -Quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes- Era como una petición o un ruego de lo más profundo de su ser.

-Eso es imposible.- Aclaró el otro con cierta rudeza, aunque era algo brusco era la verdad, no podría cambiar, sería siempre un vampiro.

-¿Por qué debe haber dos mundos?- Murmuró con tristeza el otro al escuchar esa respuesta, que mataban sus esperanzas, rompiendo cercanía se prestaba a caminar y en ese alto monte, contemplaba el cielo que esa noche estaba hermosamente iluminada por el brillo de miles estrellas.

-Alguien lo quiso así.- Dijo Mika con igual tristeza parándose a su lado, contemplaba también el cielo que los cubría en esa noche especial.

-Deberíamos crear un mundo solo de los dos, donde humanos y vampiros convivan.- Decía con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa infantil el joven humano, tomaba la mano de su amigo con fuerza, entrelazaban sus dedos.

-Claro... eso es tan sencillo.- Le dijo el rubio con una pequeña sarcástica, ante ese tan ingenuo anhelo, solo se quedaron en silencio contemplando el firmamento, con sus manos entrelazadas solo disfrutaban de esos efímeros momentos de tranquilidad y felicidad, cuando el vampiro lo haló para su cuerpo, quedando frente a frente, sin oponer resistencia su amigo.

 **Querido mío, ¿Acaso no habías deseado estar conmigo?  
Y, querido mío, ¿No habías añorado ser libre?  
No puedo seguir fingiendo que ni siquiera te conozco  
Y al llegar la dulce noche, serás mío  
Toma mi mano  
**

-Yuu... siempre te he amado... ¿Lo sabias?- Confesaba con sinceridad el rubio sintiendo como el rostro de ese joven frente a él se sonrojaba más con el pasar de los segundos. No acertaba a dar una respuesta a esa interrogante, tal vez bastaba una respuesta, y sus labios se rozaron con firmeza, dando inicio a un tierno e inocente beso, abrazándose seguían deleitándose de ese ósculo que aumentaba su intensidad y fuerza al pasar de los segundos,

-Mika...- Susurraba cuando levemente sus labios se separaron, ambos se miraron con amor pero a la vez con nostalgia, era denigrante a sus naturalezas el enamorarse uno del otro, pero eso ya no podía evitarse, una relación que nació de la inocente amistad infantil ahora se convertía en un fuerte lazo de amor del que no podían huir.

Pasaron algunas noches en que se veían por breves minutos, no querían levantar sospechas, solo se limitaban a conversar y expresar su amor, cada noche que pasaban juntos parecía volverlos más dependientes uno del otro, y al parecer eso hizo que se descuidarán un poco, hasta que una noche...

-Mika... Está tardando- Murmuraba en el mismo lugar de encuentro de cada noche, el joven de mirada esmeralda, pasaron varios minutos y su amado vampiro no aparecía, esto comenzaba a preocuparle, pero dándose animo pensaba en las noches pasadas, el amor que se expresaban bajo la luz de la luna, sin darse cuenta habían creado un lugar para los dos, un espacio en el mundo donde convivían en paz, ante tal cursi pensamiento, sonreía cuando un estrepitoso ruido se sintió muy cerca de él, poniéndose en guardia se disponía a defenderse, de repente entre las sombras aparecía Mika, con una expresión de tristeza y parecía tambaleante su andar.

-¿Qué sucede?... No juegues de esta forma...- Decía el pelinegro presintiendo lo peor, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando su querido Mika se desvanecía en sus brazos, con una herida que parecía arrebatarle la vida con el pasar de los segundos, viéndolo de esa manera su corazón se llenó de angustia, ¿De nuevo lo perdía? Y ahora tal vez para siempre.

-Tienes que irte...- Le rogaba el rubio con la mirada llorosa, mientras con sus pocas fuerzas lo empujaba.

-¡No... esta vez no te dejaré...!- Gritaba desesperado Yuu y las lágrimas de angustia brotaban de sus hermosos ojos, el desvanecido vampiro con la mirada le rogaba irse, pero a la vez quedarse... Estaba seguro que esta vez no se salvaría, y en los últimos minutos de vida quería estar junto a la persona que amaba.

-Solo vete... si me amas debes irte...- Se contradecía así mismo el vampiro, aunque deseara que se quedará a su lado, tampoco podía pensar en que su vida se acortara por su causa, más cuando sabía que pronto llegarían sus verdugos.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- Cuestionó con furia contenida el pelinegro, viendo como su amado se le escapaba la vida.

-Descubrieron lo nuestro, eres una amenaza, van a matarte...- Respondió débilmente empujándolo le obligaba a marcharse, el otro en lugar de irse lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Porque te amo demasiado, no te dejaré esta vez...- Le susurró al oído, ambos se miraron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, evidencia de su dolor y desesperación ante esa inesperada despedida, todos los sueños que acordaron juntos ahora se desvanecían ante ellos, o tal vez era el inicio de un sueño mayor.

-Te amo... Yuu...- Susurraba el vampiro con su último aliento, despidiéndose de esta vida y de su amor con un dulce beso. El joven lloraba sin control al sentir como una parte de su ser se desprendía de si, sintiendo como esos labios se tornaban fríos y esa mirada se apagaba, cuando escuchó unas risitas burlonas tras de él.

-¡Malditos!- Gritaba el joven enfrentándose a los vampiros que habían asesinado a su amado y ahora se burlaban de su sufrimiento, pasaron varios minutos cuando todo se tornó oscuro a la vista del joven que luchó con sus fuerzas, con esfuerzo logró caminar y cuando supo donde debía estar, se dejó caer. Así los dos jóvenes en esa fría noche perdieron la vida, tal vez el amor había sido su debilidad o su mayor fortaleza, solo ellos podrían saberlo, pero por esos pocos momentos juntos, que fueron significativos e intensos hicieron que sus últimos días de vida cobrarán sentido y les devolvieran la felicidad anhelada, algo de lo que jamás se arrepentirían.

-Oye Yuu... tardaste mucho...- Se escuchaba decir al rubio que con una radiante sonrisa lo recibía, en un lugar que era diferente al mundo real, se sentía respirar tranquilidad, y la luz del sol los reconfortaba.

-Solo fueron unos minutos...- Dijo el otro con una pequeña sonrisa, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, mirando al horizonte del claro día, tomaba la mano de Mika.

-Creo que al final se cumplió nuestro deseo- aclaraba con una sonrisa el que era un vampiro mirando tiernamente a su amado.

-Un mundo para los dos...- Hablaron los jóvenes con una sonrisa, dándose un pequeño beso, emprendían su camino con alegría, ese camino que el destino les había concedido aun cuando era después de la muerte.

 **Nos iremos de aquí esta noche  
no hay necesidad de decírselo a nadie  
Ellos solo nos detendrían,  
así que para cuando llegue la luz del alba.**

 **Nosotros estaremos a mitad de camino de cualquier lugar  
En el que el amor sea más que simplemente tu nombre.**

 **He soñado con un lugar para ti y para mí,  
nadie sabe quiénes somos ahí.  
Todo lo que quiero es darte mi vida solo a ti  
He soñado por tanto tiempo que ya no puedo soñar más,  
escapemos, te llevaré a ese lugar...**

 _Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño one-shot... Espero les haya gustado, solo es una idea que surgió de repente..._

 _No olviden dejar sus comentarios_

 _besos :*_


End file.
